Please Don't Leave Me
by KarenHyuga
Summary: Jushiro Ukitake/OC. Rated T for some very minor violence just being safe . A little piece about the dangers of loving a Shinigami.


_**I had to fix this story and I already had a few reviews so I'm really sorry! The end might make more sense now, I hope. Thanks for the reviews people, I really appreciate it! Enjoy!**_

_**Although I really wish he was mine, Jushiro Ukitake belongs to Tite Kube.**

* * *

_

_Even now, of all times, I marvel at what an exquisite captain he is._

Jushiro Ukitake, the captain of squad thirteen, stood in the middle of a small group of shinigami and politely gave orders to them. He was not an incredibly tall man, standing a couple of inches under six feet. He had a hard, lean body that was wrapped in smooth, fair skin. His large brown eyes were just as warm and tired as they were fierce and passionate. His hair was long and velvety and fell past the middle of his back like a delicate sheet of snow. He did not always look like the leader he was supposed to be but right now he certainly did. Jushiro spoke his words in a slow and clear manner but also with an obvious air of command. He explained to them that they were to dispose of a small gathering of hollows. He said it would be very routine and quite simple. He added that he still preferred for them to stay on their guard… just in case.

_He is not just a good captain. My Jushiro is a good person. A rarity for the Soul Society. Most of the other captains are so arrogant and conceited. Not Jushiro though. No, not my captain._

The group of four turned and set off on their mission. Jushiro smiled as they walked away and called to them to please be careful. He did not look worried; he looked proud. Then, in the blink of an eye, he looked very tired and securely gripped the railing of the building he was standing next to. He clutched at his chest with his free hand and closed his eyes tightly. Hard, body wracking coughs suddenly erupted from his trembling body. He swiftly moved his pale hand from his chest to his mouth but the blood had already escaped and splattered across the grass. He did not fall to his knees. He did not look fearful. He calmly called out to someone who was inside the building.

_He is sweet and generous, kind and sincere. I still remember how delighted I was when I was placed in his squad. I knew even then, didn't I? Yes, I've always loved him. I swore my heart to him long before I swore my allegiance._

A young woman tended to Jushiro, who was lying in his bed. She looked rather worried but tried to hide it when she spoke to him. She kept her jittering hands busy by repeatedly straightening out his covers. Jushiro eyed her anxious movements and chuckled softly. She stopped what she was doing and looked at him in surprise. He lightly took her hand in his own and sat her down on the bed next to him. He reassuringly told her that he was alright. She nodded as if she accepted what he said but still lowered her head and stared at her hands. He took her left hand in both of his own and kissed a thin platinum band that rested on her ring finger. Her head lifted and she stared at him with a sweet smile. He told her that he loved her but he would understand if she ever changed her mind about their marriage. He began to say that he knew how difficult this must be for her but she quickly and gently pressed two fingers to his dry lips and told him to stop. She gazed into his eyes and told him that he was all she ever wanted. She said that she refused to live her life without him. He smiled and blushed at her thoughtful and honest words. She leaned forward and kissed him softly on his cheek. She whispered into his ear that she would only ever love him.

_He truly deserves my praise. I damn the gods for cursing him with the tuberculosis that is plaguing his body. Good people do not deserve agonizing existences. Still, I remember when Jushiro told me he was not ready to die so until he is, I have a duty. I must protect his existence with my own, if necessary. Heh heh, me and my chivalrous delusions. It's me. I'm just not strong enough to let him go yet._

Later that night, Jushiro was sleeping in his bed when a message was delivered to his room. His wife was still by his bedside when she heard the footsteps of the approaching messenger. She stood and greeted the messenger at the door. He handed her a small scroll and let her know that it was sent to both Captain Ukitake and herself, Lieutenant Ukitake. She thanked him and began to read the scroll as he exited their home. Her eyes widened in shock as she read the message. Her head snapped up and she looked at the still sleeping Jushiro. She contemplated something for a fraction of a second and then quietly set the scroll down on a desk. She instantly seized her zanpaktou and then promptly ran out the door.

_He puts the squad first and himself second. Always been his way. Not many captains that would risk their lives for any and every person in their squad. It's part of what makes Captain Jushiro Ukitake a truly great man in my eyes. I love him so damn much. _

Jushiro awakened later to find his wife missing. He carefully climbed out of bed and wandered toward the front door when he saw an opened scroll on his desk. His eyes grew wider and his breathing shallower as he read the message. 

It was an S.O.S. from the group of shinigami he had sent out earlier that day.

He felt fear and worry clutch at his chest. He involuntarily doubled over and coughed violently into his palm. Jushiro forced his body into a full upright position, ignoring the searing pain in his lungs and the blood dripping from his hand. As quickly as he could manage, he threw down the scroll and headed out to aid his squad.

_Since the day I met him, I never stopped thinking about Jushiro. Even now as I am watching those disgusting hollows and my fellow shinigami fall all around me, I see his beautiful smile. He can always comfort me. God, I need him so badly right now._

Determination and concern seemed to be all that forced his legs to move. He had already drawn his rare twin-sword zanpaktou for he did not know what to expect. At long last, Jushiro had finally arrived at the battleground. Sorrow befell him when he saw two of his people lying dead. His jaw clenched in an attempt to keep his emotions in check. His vision was a bit blurred from the pain that still ripped through his lungs but he still made an effort to scan the area. Thankfully, it seemed as though all of the hollows had been destroyed. He knew that now was the time to be a captain but his heart forced his eyes to search for her. His face was a mask of fear until finally he saw her in the chaos. His body instinctively dashed toward her and it was at that moment when he felt it…

_I could recognize that spiritual pressure anywhere, even in the midst of a battle. Oh no. Please, no. Please tell me he didn't come. Damn that foolish, loyal man! Why is he here? This is no place for someone in his condition! I have to go to him. He'll be killed if I don't do something._

He was barley aware of his knees crashing to the ground. He could not feel anything. Even though Jushiro saw blood every day, it was still shocking to see so much of it spilling onto the grass. He knew he had next to no time left. Through the pain, he angrily and silently cursed himself for always being so damn useless. When he found he could still speak, he hopelessly screamed her name. She gently took his frail hand in hers and he immediately pressed her fingers to his quivering lips. Tears clawed their way down his pale face and he mentally chastised himself for crying in front of her. They were stubborn, unyielding tears and they just continued to fall. Jushiro could do nothing now but speak so he told her how much he loved her and that he would always be with her. He knew he was probably rambling but he just wanted her to know so badly. He cried even harder when he thought about how he should have told her all this so much sooner.

_I love you too, Jushiro! Does he hear me? Please let him hear me. I want to tell him. No, no, not yet! Please not yet, I need to tell him! Jushiro, I love you so much…  
Jushiro!_

Jushiro stared despondently at his wife long after the life had spilled out of her and stained the green grass beneath her a deep scarlet color. He was vaguely aware of one of his shinigami who was crying and saying something to his left. He heard a few words about going and getting someone from the Soul Society and he nodded his approval. Jushiro looked at his wife's face and for a second, he was sure that she was just sleeping; after all of that fighting, he would be quite tired too. His head tilted downward as he gazed at the blood that coated his shaking hands. Not his blood, her blood. Fresh tears lined the bottom of his sore eyes. Her last words tore through his brain as they painfully settled and became a memory. She told him that she loved him. She had even said his name. The woman could barely speak but she used what strength she had left for him.

And now, she would never say she loved him ever again.

He did not know what to do. He felt like collapsing but he did not. He simply sat there, kneeling on the cool grass. He let the tears fall freely now. He carefully took her hand in both of his. He just held it to his chest and cried and waited for the shinigami to arrive. He did not know what else to do.


End file.
